


save the rest for later

by candidshot



Series: episodes [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus can't get enough of morning Alec - but is that the full story?





	save the rest for later

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the 2018 Malec Valentine's Day Promo.

“Alexander. Come here”.  

Alec had just gotten out of bed, brushed his teeth and was putting his clothes back on.

Alec obliged, a knowing smile making merry on his lips.

Magnus’s eyes never left Alec’s body – the shade and shape of him. “Now lie down and stay still”.

Again, Alec obliged - he was in loved with this naughty morning.

And with Alec being the most obedient he’d ever been, Magnus moved his lips over Alec’s runes in soft damped kisses – the soft breath from his nostrils, ticklish yet feverish.

“What are you doing?” Alec moaned, his eyes closed though he mentally followed Magnus’s lips following the ripped physique of his body.

Magnus’s mouth came to a stop at Alec’s belly – his tongue making circles around Alec’s navel. “I’m taking my time”.

And he must have struck a sweet spot for Alec giggled, his hands and legs splayed across the bed giving Magnus unobstructed access even as he asked, “Doing what exactly?”

“Mapping you out, of course”, Magnus replied, the tip of his tongue moving warm and wet on Alec’s belly and his sides and down his hips. “I’m cataloguing every pretty thing about you”.

Alec sucked in a deep breath, squirming over the silk sheets. “But why now?”

Magnus inhaled him deep. “Why not now?”

“Because boss me needs to get to work”.

Magnus chuckled but didn’t answer - he just held Alec’s waist and buried his face in Alec’s skin, inhaling him over and over and kissing him all over – feathery touches packed with the weight of gold. Then he stopped, his eyes – a soft dim light that—

“That’s it?” Alec asked, somewhat disappointed.

“You’re the one who needs to get to work”, Magnus crawled up the full length of Alec’s long torso and then marked a kiss to the side of his eternal's rune-d neck. “I’ll save the rest for later”.

Alec rolled his eyes and sighed – his entire body was already in heat but surely, he could contain himself and wait – though impatiently - till after work.

They kissed again and Alec very reluctantly left.

Not long after, Magnus was making scribbles at his desk in his study – a paper note – or rather a love letter, if you prefer - of _things_ he wanted to say but didn’t have the heart to tell Alec.

Things like;

 _Save the rest **for later**_ as in – later, after Edom. 

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
